DC Undead Issue 1 - Terror Part 1
Days of Infection: Day 4, Number Infected: 267 (Metropolis, Clark and Lois Kent's Apartment, 5:32 AM)(Superman (Clark Kent) enters his apartment to find Lois Lane-Kent waiting for him) Lois Lane-Kent: How did it go Clark, did you find anything? Clark Kent: No... I looked around Metropolis all night, I went to Jimmy's apartment to see if he came back, but still nothing. I even expanded my search through some of the shadier areas of Metropolis hoping he was just trying to get some pictures, but nothing... Lois: Clark... you need to rest, its been four days since Jimmy disappeared and you haven't stopped looking for him. Clark: I can't Lois, its not just about Jimmy. You heard about the other disappearances in the city how scared everyone is. Lois: I know about the other disappearances Clark. That's why you need contact the other members of the League to help you know whatever is going on is not normal. Clark: I know, I contacted Batman this morning and asked him to interrogate Doctor Death when he gets to Gotham about the disappearances. Guardian also agreed to stay and help with the disappearances after I asked him, but sadly Doctor Magnus and the Metal Men left before I could ask them for the help. Lois: Clark... We will find him. Clark: I know we will, we just have to wait. Days of Infection: 4, Number Infected: 302 (Gotham City, GCPD Building, 10:23 AM)(Superman arrives at the GCPD building during a rain storm to be greeted by Batman and Nightwing) Superman: How did the integration, did you find anything from Hellfern. Batman: I'm sorry Superman, but from what Hellfern said after the explosion of the Wayne Tech Battery, he saw Jimmy stumble out of the expo, but afterwards saw nothing. Superman: That can't be true he must be lying, if Doctor Death didn't do anything to Jimmy then where is he!? Why has he not come home in days!? Why is it that multiple people have gone missing since the expo!? WHERE IS MY FRIEND!? (Superman's eyes begin to glow red, Nightwing prepares to move to intercept Superman, but Batman stops him) Batman: Nightwing, No its fine. (Nightwing calms down, Batman looks at Superman) Batman: Superman, you need to calm down. I know your friend is missing, but if you don't control yourself we will get nowhere in finding him and the other missing people. (Superman eyes return to its normal color and he lands on the ground) Superman: I know its just... I don't know anything... This is the first time my friend has gone missing and I haven't heard or seen anything in days. Batman: Did you check and see if Luthor knew anything about the disappearances. Superman: Yes... yes I did... (Superman has a flashback) Days of Infection: Day 2, Number Infected: 121 (Metropolis, Lexcorp Penthouse, 11:43 PM)(Lex Luthor enters his home) Lex Luthor: Strange, I don't remember leaving my window open. Superman: You didn't. I opened it. (Superman appears floating in the window) Lex: Well if it isn't the Man of Steel himself, don't you know breaking and entering is against the law? Superman: I didn't break in or enter Luthor, I just opened the window to talk. (Lex looks at Superman and smiles) Lex: Very well then come in and we shall talk. It is rather cold and I would perfer it if the window was closed. (Superman looks at Luthor cautiously) Superman: Fine Luthor. (Superman comes into the room and Luthor closes the window and the two sit a table) Luthor: Okay, now what is it you want to discuss, Superman? Superman: I want information on the recent disappearances and I what it now. Lex: Someones in a bad mood, is it because someone you know is among the missing. Maybe someone you care about? Superman: Answer the question, Luthor. (Luthor looks at Superman and takes a breath) Lex: In all honest Superman, I really know nothing more then you do. I've heard about the disappearances, which I will admit are strange, but I have not been involved in them in any way. (Superman shows anger, but quickly returns to normal) Superman: Your not... lying... you really don't know anything. Lex: No I do not. Know if you don't mind I am going to go to bed. Superman: Thank you for your time, goodbye Luthor. Lex: Goodbye Man of Steel. (Superman leaves through the window and Luthor closes it) Lex: Well Man of Steel I may not know what is going on at the moment, but if your involved I intend to find out before it becomes a problem.''' Days of Infection: Day 4, Number Infected: 306 (Gotham City, GCPD Building, 10:31 AM)(Superman finishes his talk with Batman and Nightwing as the rain continues to fall) Batman: Are you sure he wasn't lying? Superman: Yes, I was concentrating on his pulse, heart rate, breathing, and everything else that can indicate that he was lying, but everything he said was true... (Batman looks at Superman) Batman: Go back to Metropolis, Superman and I will contact some of the other League members and see if they know anything about it, but in till then get some rest. (Superman looks at Batman and lets out a sign) Superman: Fine, but please promise me you won't give up. Batman: When have I ever gave up on anything. (Superman manages to give a small smile) Superman: Thank Batman. (Superman then leave the GCPD Building) Nightwing: Do you really think we will find him. Batman I don't know, but what ever is going I'm going to get to the bottom it. Days of Infection: Day 5, Number Infected: 419 (Metropolis, Clark and Lois' Apartment, 2:32 AM)(Clark is sleeping in with Lois while he has a nightmare as the TB reporter recaps the events of the disappearances) Reporter: ...As the disappearances continue, what is happening to our loved one... (The scene shifts to down the three block from the Apartment, where group of "Living Corps"e move in for their next victim) Reporter: ...What is the cause of these disappearances is it a new super-villain or is it some type of cult kidnapping and brainwashing people and making them disappear... (The scene shifts to man being attacked by the "Living Corpses") Reporter: ...These are the questions and right now, I feel I speak for everyone when I say lets hope we find the answers soon. Days of Infection: Day 5, Number Infected: 420 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-Thirteen